


Powers Don't Make A Hero

by thewaywardqueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Empathy, M/M, Magic, Superpowers, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardqueen/pseuds/thewaywardqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where superpowers exist, though rare, and are massively discriminated against, Roosterteeth Productions secretly hired and protected a group of gifted misfits who wanted to be safe. One of these misfits was Michael Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet The Team

**Author's Note:**

> Um... i'm just gonna put this here. Also i think i ship LindsxCaleb now??! This chap is more introductory but i will start the storyline in the next.

In a world where superpowers exist, though rare, and are massively discriminated against Roosterteeth Productions secretly hired and protected a group of gifted misfits who wanted to be safe. One of these misfits was Michael Jones.

Michael had been bombarded with his gift, like any other user had, at the age of 13. Thankfully the timings meant he was old enough to hide it from schoolmates, society, and more importantly his family. He had kept it a secret for years being paranoid that one day he would lose control. It had only happened once before...

_"I'm so sorry- i didn't mean to...i don't know what to do!" Michael half-sobbed._

_"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, FREAK!"_

_"Please- Please don't go!" Michael reached out for the vanishing figure only to get forcefully shoved back._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

Michael quickly pulled himself out of that memory and took in some deep breaths. He had been less anxious since working at Roosterteeth which was almost entirely staffed of gifted individuals and those who weren't didn't discriminate. So he felt a little more safe but still had to reign in his feelings sometimes. He was skilled with Telekinesis which meant he had a little less control over his emotions then most people- Which sucked big time. Kara was the only other in the company with the same gift though she could only move small things and it drained a lot of energy on her part while the Jersey boy had known he could do a lot of damage but also could use it for small tricks during the day. He was sure that's why a lot of people in the company were weary of him and he tried to not let it bother him. Besides with the Achievement Hunters he always felt like he belonged.

The most gifted member of team was Ray who truly possessed one of the rarest and strongest of powers. He had magic. Magic of undefinable power, it would terrify the shit out of Michael if it wasn't for the fact the sorcerer was one of the sweetest guys he had ever met. No one quite knew the extent of his power as he resisted using it but it did mean he remained reclusive outside the office.

The rest of the others had more run of the mill gifts in comparison. Jack was equipped with one of the most common powers of Enhanced strength even though you wouldn't believe it looking at him. He wasn't alone in the company as there were 4 others who shared it namely: Burnie, Ashley, Adam, and Dustin. But he wasn't scary and never acted out although he had to constantly replace equipment.

Geoff's gift, while uncommon, wasn't rare but it was the ability of 'Rapid Cell Regeneration' or just Immortality to laymen. While no one ever said it out loud everyone believed he had lied when he said he was never in action in the army and believed his gift got him the hell out of there in one piece. As there constantly seemed to be a hunted look in his eye but no one, especially Michael, was going to bring it up.

Ryan was given the most helpful power of Technopathy (Along with Monty). The guy was a genius and used the gift to aid him greatly in everyday life. He did seem to have a dark side to him as they were all pretty sure they had walked past his desk at least once and seen some kind of hacking on the screen. But they didn't put too much time thinking about it.

Lindsay and Caleb shared the same gift of animal morphing which kept them as close friends. Lindsay could turn herself into a cat and Caleb into a dog and while the office would believe that would cause fighting it actually meant they were more playful with each other. They weren't usually affectionate at work but everyone was sure they were together.

And finally there was fucking Gavin- The empath. It wasn't a particularly unique power but he claimed, and had proved, he could do more than most could. For example rather than just sensing peoples feelings he could also manipulate them and detect how much they were feeling of what emotions at one particular moment. While the usual empath could only notice the strongest at the time. He did admit however that his manipulation was limited as without making physical contact he could really suggest emotions but while touching someone he had pretty much free reign over their feelings. So of course you'd think the shithead would use his power to be useful and understanding.

Well you'd be fucking wrong.


	2. Just A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An average day in the office

It has been one hour. One fucking hour since Michael had got into the office and Gavin was already messing with him.

The brit’s computer was installing updates and so he was bored. Which Michael could understand because that’s really freaking slow and it sucks to have to sit through. Michaels problem is that Gavin’s decided to turn his boredom on him. As usual.

Alright, sometimes he makes one of the other guys in the office get sleepy until they fall off their chair or something and one time he got Geoff high because he was pissed off; but Free had his own freaking brand of irritation when it came to him. Gavin had a tendency to make him horny at work, which was one of the most goddamn frustrating things in the world- actually fuck that, it was the most frustrating thing in the world. He never mentioned it to the others or started yelling at him knowing Gav was probably doing it to get a reaction out of him. Instead he had to push the feeling away and resort to giving the empath a bitchy glare and usually somehow a controller would hit the brit in the head. Michael swore that was nothing to do with him.

  
Today however he felt like raging because he hadn’t gotten laid in an embarrassingly long time and he was tired from being out all night and it all built up to him being affected by his powers more than normal. So instead of ignoring it he told Geoff he was going to do a Rage Quit early. They grumbled but scrambled out no less. Michael didn’t know how to feel about that. So as usual he just turned to anger. He picked up his controller. Took a deep breath. And let the rage take over.

-

Outside Ramsey grabbed Gavin by his arm and looked at him sternly.“If you’re the reason that i was kicked out mid-editing, i’m going to thank you then kick you in the face.” The brit shuffled a little and looked up at him under his eyelashes

“I’m sorry, Geoff, I was just playing.”

Geoff suddenly felt guilty and smiled softly. ”It’s okay, Gavin. Just try to stop it, at least off the camera.”

  
"Thank-" Just as he pulled out his winning smile it was slapped off by JJ "Bollocks! What was that for?" Gavin clutched his own cheek looking at JJ, hurt.

  
"Don’t pull that shit with me, Gav, you know it doesn’t work." JJ quickly turned to Geoff looking questioningly at the interaction. "He was messing with you, Ramsey." A look of realisation dawned on his face.

  
"You piece of shit! God dammit, dude!" He shoved Gavin before mumbling something about a drink and walking off.

  
"Thanks a lot, JJ." Gavin glared at him weakly.

  
"Immunity sucks as a power so i’ll use it however i like." The hispanic rolled his eyes striding past Gavin to his desk.

  
Gavin briefly felt sorry for him. What could you even do with a power that stops you being affected by powers? How did he even find out he could do that? However, it meant JJ was immune to any actions of his and even Ray couldn’t touch him. If anything it was a blessing at this company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the story being slow but i need to set up the story


	3. Death and What Follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but here comes the angst. Michael always has been a ticking time bomb and it's about time he was set off.
> 
> warning: minor character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo sorry this took so long. Also thanks to Jesse who wrote like 50% of this chapter because i was stuck

It had been three days.

 

Three days of not wanting to eat. Three days of not being able to sleep. Three days of just sitting or standing still whenever he remembers. Three days of not being able to have more than a minute without remembering. Two days of an empty weekend and a day off sick. Three days of not talking or listening to anyone other then replaying the answer phone message. It had been three days since Michael found out his mother was dead.

 

Three days was no way near enough but he sucked it up anyway.

 

It was a well known fact that Michael is grouchy in the mornings so when he walked through the halls looking like he was ready to kill someone no one even looked twice. For the most part people didn't notice that he looked any more irritable than usual, and anyone who did tried to be subtle but scuttled out of his way none the less. Michael had always resented that fear people had around him but today it was worse because today it reminded him of her.

 

He slinked into the empty office and tried to calm down for when the others arrived. He had to at least try to be his usual self. Though he knew it wouldn't mean an inch as soon as Gavin walked in. Though, he thought, at least there were no mind readers in the office.

 

The door creaked open, and a bleary-eyed Ryan staggered in holding a steaming cup of coffee and a touchscreen pad in his hand. He nodded his head in Michael’s direction by way of greeting, and slumped into the couch. Shit, they had to record a Let’s Play today. Michael groaned quietly and clicked on his screen and Xbox.

 

Ray bounded into the room, his eyes practically sparkling. Michael knew it was because of the magic that lingered in their depths, but the Puerto Rican always looked ridiculously happy, like a fucking anime character or something. He practically sang a joyous, “Good morning!” to Michael, who gave him a tight-lipped smile in return.

 

Jack barely made a sound as he entered the office, sliding into his chair and turning his screen on wearily. The sound of a familiar sputtering car sounded outside, followed by the shriek of Gavin tripping out of the car again.

 

Michael sighed.

 

“-stop with the goddamn music at three AM, please. It’s not funny anymore.”

 

“I know! It minges you off, and that’s why it’s funny!”

 

“Stop. It. Good morning, everyone.”

 

Michael restrained himself from turning around to greet Geoff and his shadow, because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to cope with the bounciness of Gavin. Not this morning. Not that he ever could, but at least usually he could deal with it.

 

“Alright, everyone go expel energy, get a coffee, do some magic, whatever the fuck else you need to do. We’re recording at ten AM. Sharp,” Geoff had barely finished speaking before Michael was tearing out of the office towards the bathroom, locking himself in a stall and slumping to the floor.

 

He was exhausted. His brain felt like it was trying to combust itself, the urge to break something overpowering him. Michael raised his hands and clenched them against his temples. A soft trickling sound reached his ears as his mind burned and stretched, and he realised that water was dripping down from the counter outside the stall.

 

Unlocking the stall, he peered out and saw the faucet gushing water, the sink filled to the brim and pouring over the edge. Michael’s power was making the droplets leap and move unnaturally across the porcelain. He cursed to himself, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms, willing the fire inside his mind to just stop.

 

He took a few minutes taking deep breaths to steady himself before stepping out into the hall and back to the office to join the others.

 

“Llllllet’s Play!”

 

Michael’s fingers pressed down onto his controller much harder than they should’ve been, but even the sound of Ray’s ecstatic entrance was making his headache even worse than it had been. Gavin was emitting his usual strange noises on Michael’s right, Geoff’s voice booming and cracking like a whip from the other side of the room.

 

“What are we doing today, Geoffrey?” Gavin cooed, his fingers tapping against his desk.

 

“Playin’ a lil’ bit of Minecraft today, Gavino.”

 

Noises of approval sounded around the office, and everything just seemed so much louder than usual. Every single sound and shuffle sounded like an explosion in Michael’s head, and he wondered briefly if he was hungover.

 

They began playing. Something about capturing the most endermen, which Ray proclaimed was his game without a shadow of a doubt, earning him a round of curses from the men in the office. Michael’s head throbbed.

 

After his sixth death in the space of twenty minutes, Michael’s whole gameplay was in shambles. Ray had captured - through some goddamn magic, which, Michael realised, was probably exactly how he did it, stupid warlock - eight endermen. Geoff and Ryan were tied second with six endermen each, Jack was pulling in at five, and Gavin had somehow managed to get three. Michael had none.

 

“Mogar, you are absolutely awful at this today! You’re letting the lads down,” Gavin called, Michael’s frustration pitching as his dumb voice voiced his thoughts.

 

“Yeah, well, fuck the lads.”

 

“Aw, are you gettin’ annoyed at us, my little Michael?”

 

“Fuck off, Gavin!”

 

“Ooh, Michael is a sore loser,” Ray murmured from Michael’s left.

 

“You’re only losing ‘cuz your mum never loved you,” Gavin said jokingly as he swung a sword at Michael’s character. His screen flashed red. The men in the room laughed their approval.

 

He snapped.

 

His feet kicked against the wall, throwing himself and his chair away from his desk, his headphones tearing away from his head with a snap. Michael rose to his feet, his hands clenching at his side, “I’m going to get a glass of water,” his hissed as he headed towards the door.

 

“Oh, you minge, it was just a joke,” Gavin’s voice was dangerously close to his ear, and when Michael felt his hand grab onto his arm, his lungs threw forth a snarl of anger, “Michael?”

 

"Just back the fuck off, Gavin! Just leave me the fuck alone-" the hunters simultaneously tensed up as Michael threw back his arm and trinkets from their desks followed the motion, seemingly connected by invisible strings, and fell to the floor.

 

"Michael!" Geoff screeched, stopping him mid-flow, only adding more fuel to the fire. His worried blue eyes settled on Michael's frantic brown ones. "I don’t know what’s gotten into you but you need to calm down right now!"

 

“Why the hell should I?” Michael screamed as the floor began to vibrate. Suddenly the desks shifted, knocking over the delicate equipment, and games flew off the shelves swirling above their heads. Ray quickly lifted his hand to cast a sleeping spell when a monitor flew off a desk slamming into his head. Ryan only barely caught him as he collapsed.There was a small pause and then everything went silent. Enough silence for the hunters to believe having hurt Ray, Michael would stop from going any further. A small flicker of peace.

 

Then the glass shattered. The buildings alarms screeched in response followed by the shouts of employees flooding out the doors. Geoff locked eyes with Ryan and nodded ever so slightly in response to a question that was never asked. Ryan lifted Ray as much as he could and Jack made sure his feet wouldn’t drag and together they pulled him out of the office and to the exit. Gavin never let his eyes drift from Michael, emitting as much calm as he possibly could and stepped closer. The telekinetic shrank down into a ball scrunching his hands into his curls as the chaos swarmed around him.

 

“Gavin! Get outta here!” Geoff bellowed over the sirens and screams shoving his hand in to Gavins chest. The brit stumbled but maintained his concentration.

 

“Geoff, i can’t. He’ll hurt himself if i go. But you need to go with the others.” Gavin never looked at him so he couldn’t see the frustrated look pass over the elders face.

 

“I’m fucking immortal, Jackass!”

“Stop shouting it’s not helping! And so what? Your plan is to wait till he collapses the building and fish him out from the wreck?” Gavin pushed Geoffs arm off of him and walked closer only to be yanked back.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” This time the brit did look at him while trying to wriggle out of his grip. He considered using some of his empathy on making Geoff more agreeable instead he just looked back over to Michael and tried to re-focus.

 

“He needs me, Geoff.”

 

“Well I’m not leaving you with him!”

 

A blast of pure force hit the pair, the elder slammed into the wall as Gavin dropped to the floor. They looked up to see Michael pulling his shaking arms from his hairs and lifting his head up. Gavin’s natural gift forcing him to creep towards the convulsing figure to at least try to tame the storm. The red-head met his gaze and for a second the brit thought he saw tears in the corner of his eyes. That only made Gavin move faster.

 

“Gav, Stay away from me!” Still the lanky figure shuffled closer. “I mean it! You need to stay back!”  He raised his hand to force him away when he felt warm arms surround him. Michael opened his mouth to scream at the idiot when he felt his anger begin to melt away. Geoff watched them with bated breath and let it escape when Michael accepted the hug pulling the blonde closer. The room slowly stopped shaking and the flying games dropped one by one out of the air. Mostly onto the pair causing the telekinetic to let out a small chuckle.

 

“Uh, Michael?” Geoff asked hesitantly. “Please tell me you’re out of juice- i don’t think I, or this building, could handle a round 2.” He gave a lopsided smile even though his eyes burned with concern.

 

“Yeah, Geoff, I’m done. I’m really sorry-”

 

“Leave your apologies until you're fit to give them. And to tell us what the hell is up with you.”

 

Michael sighed. “Alright… Should I clean this place up?”

 

“Hell no. You’re going home right now and i’m going to check on Ray. Gavin go with him so he doesn’t freak out again.” Geoff wondered out before Michael could even try to start apologising again.

 

“Oh god, Ray. Where is he? I need to-”

 

“You don’t need to do anything else today other than sleep. You look like you haven’t done that in days.” Gavin smiled as he pulled Michael off the ground. Gavin’s arm around his waist, with a hand on his shoulder, made his skin tingle with heat. He knew that the sudden wave of calm flooding him was just the Brit’s empathy, but it was like a breath of fresh air.

 

The next - god, what was it, ten minutes? Hour? - passed in a blur of comforting words and bustling bodies, and before Michael knew it he was being tucked under his comforter like he was a little kid again. It was surprisingly cold in his bed

 

“Thanks,” Michael mumbled, too tired to even roll onto his side.

 

“No problem, Michael. Listen, I’m sorry for what I did. I knew how pissy you were getting, and I should’ve stopped. Sorry, my boi,” the American felt a gentle hand on his forehead, a thumb rubbing a circle in his hair. Cooling waves of calm flooded into his mind. Heaven.

 

“It’s okay.. not your fault, Gav. Just my stupid-” he yawned, his eyes closing, “-stupid brain. All explodey. Now piss off, I’m sleepy.”

 

“See you around, Michael,” Michael’s breath caught in his throat as he felt a soft pair of lips press on his forehead. It was barely there, but Gavin was so warm that he felt every prick of heat against the cold of his skin. His eyes flickered open, barely, but his friend was already gone.

 

As Michael slipped into a cold, fitful sleep, the last thing on his mind was how much he fucking hated Gavin Free.

 


	4. Forgive and (Fucking Trying to) Forget

When Michael finally opened his bleary eyes the next morning he found himself asking 4 questions:

1\. Was Ray okay?

As he got up for coffee he began compulsively checking his phone for messages in case any of them had some news. His skin crawled as he got antsy to get to work and see if he was there. It was probably a form of punishment to not text him anything.

Next, question 2. What the fuck was he going to tell the others?

He knew there was no way to bullshit around them with a goddamn empath next to him. He had to tell the truth but how much could he tell them? He almost blew up the office because he was being selfish and he knew he wasn’t a good enough reason. He might not lose his job for this but he might well lose his friends and he didn’t know if he could deal with that.

3\. Why did Gavin kiss him? Granted it had been on his forehead- but that was still weird right?

and 4. Why didn't he mind?

Okay he minded a little but he didn't find it weird. Like at all. It felt perfectly commonplace even though Gavin had never done that before. Sure, the two of them broke the standard boundries that many did but they lived with cameras around them, it was natural. Apart from when they were drunk, but i mean everyone does dumb shit when drunk. This… this was different. His skin itched at the memory it was fucking caring and well- sweet. They wrestled and gavin loved to try climb him, and anyone else in the office, but none of that was… sweet. He pushed it to the back of his brain while he concentrated on questions 1 and 2. Those were the only things he should worry about not what dumb things gavin does.

 

He strolled in earlier than usual hoping to be able calm down everyone individually. Sadly, because his life sucked, when he stepped into the office he was greeted with the hunters minus Ray looking towards him. Geoff stood in the center staring at him with enough anger in his gaze that michael visibly swallowed.

"Uh..  morning?"

"Good morning, Michael." Ryan answered in a tone he only used in videos to act creepy.

Good to know it had the same effect off camera .

Geoff huffed and tapped his foot looking at the sheepish michael in front of him. The others were draped around the office looking expectant but at least they didn't look as shaken as they did yesterday. The windows had been boarded up and there seemed to be plenty of equipment that had been rearranged and missing- none of which worried him as much as the empty chair by Rays desk.

"Wheres Ray?"

"Home. He's sleeping off a concussion. He wanted to heal himself with magic but I don’t trust him to do it right. Concussion or not- healings not his area." Jack answered.

"Right. What are-"

"Michael, Stop fucking around and just tell us why you lost your head yesterday and almost killed us all."

"Fine. My mom died a few days ago, okay? So i had been a bit more worked up." He dared to look up at the others to see most of them looking concerned. Geoffs eyes had softened but he was still looking stern.

"I'm sorry, Michael. Why didn't you tell us?"

"She hasn't been in my life since I was a kid. I was angry about it more than upset. I didn't know anything would happen- I didn’t know it would effect me that much." The silence after that heavy statement was almost tangible as the others took in it and realised maybe they didn’t the telekinetic as much as they thought they did. Geoff decided to continue once the air was thick enough Michael wanted to disappear.

"Alright, we understand thats pretty tough but you almost killed about 60 people cause you lost it. Ray wasn't seriously injured but he could have been. Not only that, but If humans fucking found out that it wasn't just a 'freak accident' you would get locked up and put the rest of our lives on the line-"

"You think i don't know that?" He snapped.

"Cool down, Michael." Michael sighed and began monitoring his breathing. "Do you know how close i was to asking Jack to hulk-out and knock your ass out? The only reason I didn't is because I had a feeling you'd just put him through a wall."

"I'm sorry. I know all of that but I just couldn’t control it.” This time it was Geoffs turn it sigh, uncrossing his arms as he did so.

“You’re really fucking lucky you have a suicidal empath as a friend." His grey-blue eyes hardened as they turned to the sheepish blonde. "Which reminds me I need a serious word with you about self preservation, dumbass." The brit just nodded looking at his feet.

Right. Gavin.

“But Michael, I can’t have a repeat of this, okay? I mean it. It will hurt me but If it happens again i will tell Burnie that you’re not safe to work here. Have you got that?”

“Yes, it won’t happen again.” Michael replied feeling like a small child but couldn’t feel more relieved.

That seemed to be it for the moment, Geoff slumped back down on his chair and everyone else faced the screens. Michael followed suite and started to edit a video from a few months ago every so often looking over to the lanky man beside him. He couldn’t help but feel an incredible warmth from sitting next to him, after all he had risked his life to help him. Michael hated owing people things- for god’s sake he always made sure he had change so someone wouldn’t have to cover for him- and yet he was comfortably sitting next to the goofy brit who saved him. The kiss crossed his mind again and it took every inch of him to forget about it before Gavin noticed. He focussed back on his work but from the corner of his eye he thought he saw the blonde smile. And he’d be lying if he said that didn’t make him grin to.

The rest of the day past smoothly, they had enough videos backlogged that nothing had to be filmed while Michael was still tense and Ray wasn’t there. And when Geoff stopped by his desk at the end of the day asking if he wanted to go out for drinks with everyone he felt himself unwind a little.

Everyone but Ryan joined them, as usual, and Gavin stayed by his side, once again as usual, and everyone raised their eyebrows when he ordered a light beer, something that was actually unusual.

“Michael, just take a strong drink. Hell knows you need it.” Jack chuckled.

“I kinda had a heavy weekend and after the other day- It’s probably not a good idea.” He smiled and the others left it with a simple ‘Suit yourself’. He happily nursed his beer as Geoff and Gavin drowned in shots- now that was normal. As the evening wore on Gavin crept closer until the brit was almost asleep and he offered to bring him back in the taxi.

“Yeah but we live together?” Geoff protested.

“I know for a fact you’re not done here, boss.” Michael grinned. “And Gavin took me home yesterday its the least i can do.” The group snorted but let them leave. The drive back was interesting. With Gavin getting more and more snuggled up against him and Michael finding he didn’t mind. He helped Gavin into his, for lack of better words, shed and dumped him on his bed and grabbed some water for the side table.

“Thanks, Michael.” He slurred sleepily.

“It’s no problem, Gavvy, you sleep.”

“Wait! You didn’t kiss my forehead! I did it for you yesterday- it’s only fair!” The drunken brit giggled. Michael really wanted to laugh at the dumbness but it only came out a little strangled. He crept closer and give him the tiniest peck before shooting up towards the door.

“There you go, dumbass. Now go to sleep.” He hoped, Gavin wouldn’t noticed how off he sounded as proceeded to flee the shed.

Michael really didn’t want to think about how that made him feel.

But he and Gavin knew that he was doing it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this was rushed but i really wanted to give an update on this so voila.


End file.
